<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kapteeni käskee by Beelsebutt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720875">Kapteeni käskee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt'>Beelsebutt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, Humor, Smut, Suomi | Finnish, alaikäiset hahmot, seksi huumorilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Suomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2005-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2005-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Angelina sai silmänsä kuiviksi ja räpytteli raivoisasti ripsiään yrittäessään nähdä, kuka oli tullut keskeyttämään hänen murjottamisensa.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Angelina Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kapteeni käskee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kirjoitettu 2005. Varoitus: sisältää alaikäisten välistä seksiä, joskin molemminpuolisesti toivottua.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!</i>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Voi savusilli", Hermione manasi ja nousi takaisin jaloilleen. Hän mulkaisi pahalla silmällä viatonta puunjuurta ja jatkoi sitten puolijuoksua kohti huispauskenttää. Hän oli viettänyt viimeisimmän puolituntisen Rohkelikkotornissa, poikien makuusalissa, ja yrittänyt lohduttaa Harrya — laihoin tuloksin. Poika oli lopulta sulkeutunut pylvässänkyynsä ja jopa loitsinut viininpunaiset samettiverhot rikkumattomiksi sekä ääntä eristäviksi. Epäilemättä Harry ei halunnut, että kaikki saisivat kuulla, kun hän parkui silmiä päästään. Hermione tunsi empatiaa Harrya kohtaan, mutta oli salaa tyytyväinen, kuinka hienosti tämä oli loitsut muistanut. Oli kuitenkin kulunut jo viikkoja siitä, kun Hermione oli ne pojalle opettanut. Hän tirskahti. Onneksi Harry ei ollut kysynyt, miksi Hermione oli tuollaisia loitsuja alun perin edes opetellut. Toisaalta ei olisi ihme, jos Harry oli aavistanutkin jotain, sillä Ronin kuorsaus oli vähentynyt viime aikoina hurjasti. Tai ainakaan kukaan ei sitä kuullut niinä öinä, jotka Hermione oli viettänyt peuhatessa poikien makuusalissa.</p>
<p>Hän tihensi askeliaan.</p>
<p>Hermionen ajatukset pyörivät tuolla hetkellä tiukasti yhden, tietyn ajatuksen ympärillä. Ajatus ei ollut hänelle enää uusi, sillä se oli pyörinyt jatkuvasti hänen päässään viimeisten viikkojen ajan aina siitä lähtien, kun he olivat eräänä iltana Ronin kanssa jääneet kahdestaan Rohkelikkojen oleskeluhuoneeseen ja päässeet itse asiaan vihdoin, monen vuoden kyräilyn jälkeen. Hermionesta oli oikeastaan outoa, miten nopeasti seksiin saattoi jäädä koukkuun. Viime kerrasta oli aikaa vasta kolme päivää, ja hänen haaroissaan jo tykytti. Vaivaan eivät auttaneet edes omat keinot, sillä Ron oli kouliintunut jo liian hyväksi tyydyttämään salaisen tyttöystävänsä. Hermione ei edes yltänyt samoihin paikkoihin kuin Ron, saati sitten olisi pystynyt koordinoimaan liikkeitään yhtä taitavasti. Huomio oli tuottanut hänelle ristiriitaisia tuntemuksia, ja hän oli joutunut pitkin hampain antamaan Ronille anteeksi sen, että tämä oli häntä parempi jossain. Asiaa oli tosin auttanut Ronin suunnaton kekseliäisyys tämän lepytellessä Hermionea.</p>
<p>Tytön kantapäitä siivitti puhdas himo. Ron oli uskaltanut olla myöhässä heidän tapaamisestaan. Tietysti Rohkelikko oli hävinnyt pitkän ja uuvuttavan matsin luihuisille (40—270, Malfoy oli jopa napannut siepin ennen Harrya!), mutta olisihan pojan pitänyt älytä kiirehtiä, kun häntä odotti oma, kostea kissimirri. Hermione paukautti huispaajien pukuhuoneen oven auki ja astui sisään. Tuore hienhaju löi häntä vastaan ja täytti hänen sieraimensa. Hänen mielensä assosioi raa’an, alkukantaisen hajun rajuun seksiin ja sai Hermionen miltei pyörtymään. Onneksi hänellä ei ollut jaloissaan pikkuhousuja, jotka olisivat voineet tahriintua, sillä hänen jalkovälinsä sykähti ja kosteus lähti valumaan kohti reisiä. Hermione joutui ottamaan seinästä tukea ja selvittelemään hetkisen ajatuksiaan.</p>
<p>Pian hän tajusi kuulevansa suihkukopista valuvan veden äänen.</p>
<p>"Ron?" Hermione henkäisi ja käveli kohti suihkua. Hänelle ei tullut mieleenkään, että kukaan muu olisi voinut olla vielä pukuhuoneissa, joten järkytys oli melkoinen, kun hän näki tummahipiäisen tytön, joka kyyhötti valuvan veden alla kädet polvien ympärille kierrettyinä.</p>
<p>"Angelina!" Hermione läppäsi kätensä suulleen.</p>
<p>Mustatukkainen tyttö nosti päätään ja kirosi sitten, kun sai vettä suoraan silmiinsä. Hän nousi ylös ja astui suihkun alta syrjään hieroen silmiään ponnekkaasti. Hän antoi samalla täyden näköalan Hermionelle, jonka kiimainen katse pyyhkäisi yli laaksojen ja kukkuloiden ja rekisteröi solakat sääret, kiinteät reidet, niiden väliin jäävän mustan kolmion, pehmeän vatsan sekä koukistuneiden käsien alta törröttävät, miltei mustat nännit, jotka koristivat sokeritopparintoja. Hermione lipaisi huuliaan ja tunsi omien nänniensä kovettuvan valkoista koulupaitaa vasten. Hänellä ei ollut rintaliivejä. <br/>Kuumasta suihkusta nouseva höyry kostutti hänen ohimonsa ja hiuspörröstä liimaantui muutamia suortuvia kehystämään hänen punehtuneita kasvojaan. Angelina sai silmänsä kuiviksi ja räpytteli raivoisasti ripsiään yrittäessään nähdä, kuka oli tullut keskeyttämään hänen murjottamisensa.</p>
<p>"Ai, sinä", Angelina sanoi ja käveli takaisin suihkuun kääntäen selkänsä Hermionelle. Tytön oloa tämä ei lainkaan helpottanut, sillä tällä kertaa hän sai katsella kiinteitä pakaroita sekä kapeaa uumaa, jonka keskellä, juuri selkärangan kohdalla, oli kuoppa. Angelinalla oli aavistus notkoselkää, joten hänen pakaravakonsa muodosti luonnollisen vesirännin. Kuuma vesi iskeytyi hänen pähkinänruskeaan hipiäänsä ristiselässä, helmiäiset pisarat sinkoilivat osittain takamuksen yli, mutta suurin osa vedestä kerääntyi kuoppaan ja ohjautui suoraan herkullisten, pehmeiden, pyöreiden, nuoltavien, seksikkäiden pakaroiden...</p>
<p>Hermione havahtui ajatuksistaan. Hän ei ollut tiennytkään, että hänen seksuaalinen suuntautumisensa ei kohdistunut pelkästään poikiin. Eivät uintiretket Ginnyn kanssa olleet ikinä saaneet häntä näin kiimaiseksi. Ehkä kyse oli vain oikean tytön löytämisestä tai oikeanlaisesta mielialasta. Hermione astui suihkun alle, kiersi kätensä Angelinan ympärille ja painoi leukansa tämän olalle.</p>
<p>"Angelina, älä sure. Se oli vain yksi matsi."</p>
<p>"Yksi matsi? Yksi matsi?!" Angelina parkaisi ja pujahti Hermionen käsien alta pukuhuoneen puolelle. Hermione sammutti suihkun ja seurasi alastonta tyttöä.</p>
<p>"Niin, yksi matsi. Niitä tulee ja niitä menee. Ei yksi häviö tarkoita, etteikö Rohkelikko voittaisi mestaruutta", Hermione sanoi lujasti ja istui penkille Angelinan taakse. Hän laski kätensä kyyristetyille hartioille ja hieroi niitä pehmeästi. Hermione hivuttautui hajareisin lähemmäs edessään istuvaa alastonta tyttöä. Niin lähelle, että hänen reisiensä sisäpinnat, joihin pitkät sukat eivät enää ylettyneet, tunsivat kuuman kosteuden, joka hehkui tummasta ihosta. Hermione painoi kasvonsa mustiin, vettävaluviin hiuksiin ja tunsi paidanrintamuksensa painautuvan Angelinan selkää vasten ja kastuvan entistä enemmän. Hänen nänninsä olivat niin kovat, että ne varmasti porasivat reiät toisen selkään.</p>
<p>"Joinain päivinä sitä häviää, mutta toisinaan voittaa. Teillä on hyvä joukkue sekä loistava kapteeni. Ei ole mitään mahdollisuuksia, että joku toinen joukkue voittaisi mestaruuden tänä vuonna", Hermione painoi pienen suukon Angelinan olkapäälle ja työnsi sormensa tämän hiuksiin. Hän hieroi pehmeästi mustien hiusten lomassa, pyöritteli sormiaan päänahalla. Angelinan olemus tuntui rentoutuvan ja häneltä pääsi pieni mielihyvän äännähdys.</p>
<p>"Mm, Hermione, tuo tuntuu todella taivaalliselta."</p>
<p>Hermione siirtyi vielä lähemmäs ruskeaa selkää ja painoi koko vartalonsa sitä vasten. Hän jatkoi hidasta, kevyttä hieromista ja kuiskasi Angelinan korvaan: "Rentoudu."</p>
<p>Vanhempi tyttö totteli ja päästi itsensä nojaamaan Hermioneen, joka kurotti nyppäämään tumman korvalehden huuliensa väliin. Hän pyöräytti kieltään sen ympärillä ja imaisi. Angelinan suusta pääsi huokaisu, ja hän vei kätensä Hermionen reisien kautta pakaroille. Hermione tulkitsi eleen kutsuvaksi eikä kyennyt enää hillitsemään itseään, vaan liu’utti kätensä alemmas. Toinen nosti mustia, märkiä hiuksia, jotta huulet pääsisivät näykkimään ja nuolemaan niskakuoppaa, toinen siirtyi Angelinan rintojen alle sivelemään herkkää ihoa. Hermione oli niin kiihottunut ja turvonnut, että painoi itseään viileää penkkiä vasten. Hän nitkutti hieman lanteitaan ja puraisi Angelinan niskaa, kun tunsi häpyhuultensa hankaavan klitorista. Angelina upotti molemmat kyntensä Hermionen pakaroihin ja huusi ääneen.</p>
<p>"Hermione", hän sanoi hengittäen raskaasti.</p>
<p>"Mitä, arvoisa kapteeni", Hermione kysyi nuolaisten Angelinan kaulaa ja etsien kädellään tämän toisen, pystyn rinnan.</p>
<p>"Hermione, minä olen niin kiimainen, etten muistaisi joukkueeni pelaajien nimiä, vaikka henkeni riippuisi siitä", Angelina huohotti ja tarttui Hermionen ranteeseen.</p>
<p>"Pane minua!" rohkelikkokapteeni käski ja työnsi tytön käden jalkojensa väliin.</p>
<p>Hermione hymyili niin, että hampaat välkähtivät, ja työnsi sormensa kosteaan vakoon. Angelinan hengitys kiihtyi entisestään, kun sormet löysivät oikeat paikat ja levittivät liukkautta ympäriinsä. Angelinan turvonnut nänni sykki, kun Hermionen käsi vuoroin siveli, vuoroin nipisti kevyesti. Hermionen kieli piirsi ympyrää Angelinan olalle, kulki välillä korvalle tutkimaan sen poimuja ja kuiskimaan hellyttäviä, puolituhmia sanoja.</p>
<p>Yhtäkkiä Angelina kurotti kätensä Hermionen hameen alle ja löysi anteliaiden reisien välistä märän kolon. Angelinan notkeat sormet työntyivät Hermioneen rytmikkäällä tahdilla. Tytöt nojasivat taaksepäin, ja Hermionen vatsalihakset vaikersivat hänen pyrkiessä antamaan mahdollisimman avonaisen väylän noille sormille, jotka pumppasivat häntä kohti ekstaasia. Angelina köyristi selkäänsä ja työnsi rintojaan eteenpäin kurottaen toisenkin kätensä Hermionen jalkojen väliin. Nuorempi tyttö seurasi esimerkkiä ja työnteli sormiaan Angelinan sisälle ja vei toisen kätensä piirittämään tämän turvonnutta klitorista.</p>
<p>Hermione tunsi Angelinan sormien saavan hänet nousemaan taivaisiin ja takelteli omissa toimissaan. Hänen kovat nänninsä hieroutuivat vasten Angelinan selkää, ja puuvillainen, märkä kangas tehosti hankausta. Hermione laukesi yllättäen ja hän oli ollut niin pitkään kiihottuneessa tilassa, että orgasmi tuntui vievän tajun ja jatkuvan ikuisesti. Hänen sormensa tekivät enää puolittain töitä, kun hänen lihansa supistui Angelinan ympärille. Hermione huohotti tummaa kaulaa vasten ja havahtui vasta, kun tunsi Angelinan pumppaavan lanteitaan vasten hänen sormiaan.</p>
<p>"Hermione, nopeampaa", Angelina huudahti ja otti tukea penkistä pystyäkseen hallitsemaan liikkeitään tarkemmin. Hermione nopeutti lykkimistä, imi korvalehteä ja seurasi Angelinan antamaa tahtia. Hänen toinen, märkä kätensä palasi takaisin rinnalle puristamaan sekä nipistämään tummanruskeaa nänniä, kun taas toinen kämmen hieroi työntöjen tahdissa klitorista. Angelina kesti enää hetken ennen kuin laukesi täristen. Vaikerrus karkasi hänen huuliltaan, ja hän työntyi vielä pari kertaa lujasti Hermionen sormia vasten, jännitti itseään ja lysähti sitten vasten märkää tyttöä.</p>
<p>Heidän raskas hengityksensä kaikui tyhjässä pukuhuoneessa, kunnes Angelina naurahti.</p>
<p>"Taidan tarvita uuden suihkun."</p>
<p>"Haluatko seuraa?" Hermione kuiskasi, suuteli Angelinan poskea ja kietoi kätensä tämän ympärille.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>